


Mr&Mrs Kennedy

by Yimuzhe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: Leon Kennedy和Ada Kennedy是一对让人羡慕的平常夫妇，丈夫是总统的私人保镖，妻子是Tricell Inc.总裁的秘书。自从2年前在圣弗朗西斯科的酒店中相遇，两个俊男美女就一直过着平静的生活。而互相深爱着的他们却又同时对彼此隐藏着自己秘密的工作身份，直到意外发生。





	1. Chapter 1

【01】

 

“所以……你们这就算是结婚了？”

 

Chris Redfield看着自己面前桌上摆着的两张文件，心情无比复杂地艰难开口。

 

他相识多年的挚友、甚至可以称得上是刎颈之交的好兄弟Leon Kennedy正与他的新婚妻子坐在另一侧的沙发上，这个明明桃花滚了三十多年却仍享受光棍生涯的男人此刻紧紧地握着妻子的手，英俊的脸上浮现出幸福而又自豪的神情。相比之下，她的态度就淡然了许多，粉嫩的唇带着一丝礼貌的笑意，极具成熟感性的魅力，“Ada Wong。”她依次与他们握手，点头微笑，从容不迫地仿佛已经练习了上万次。

 

“现在是Ada Kennedy了。”Leon适时地开口纠正，语气中夹杂着的柔和令Chris打了个寒颤。

 

轮到Claire和Ada握手的时候，蓬勃朝气的年轻少女的眼睛亮亮的，即便是风尘仆仆的疲惫也无法抑制住她对Ada的好奇，水灵的眸子上上下下地打量着对方:“我是Claire Redfield，很高兴见到你，Ada。”

 

“Claire是Chris的妹妹，还在念大学。”Leon十分耐心地为妻子介绍着，殷勤的态度让Chris想起了十年前对方跟自己借钱结果一时半会儿还不上而露出的表情，“她今天才刚下飞机，大学里放假来哥哥这里暂住。”

 

“啊是这样的没错。正巧我昨天还在跟Leon开玩笑，说Claire来了公寓就不好分住了。谁知道这小子今天就给我领了证带了个媳妇儿回来，”Chris高大如牛的壮硕身躯一陷进沙发中便占据了大片位置，这令刚去厨房削了点水果的Jill大为不满，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“那这样事情就容易多了——Kennedy小两口一间，Claire一个大姑娘嘛当然得自己住一间，那我就只能和Jill……”

 

“不必麻烦了，”Ada瞥一眼Chris不断向Jill抛去的示好眼神就知道他们是什么关系，微笑着粉碎他的美好幻想的感觉使她浑身舒畅，“我和Leon今早已经订下了一幢小房子，离这里两个街区，定金也付过了。今天我过来是帮Leon搬东西的，搬家公司的人待会儿就到，承蒙大家关照了。”

 

Jill叉起一块苹果丢进嘴里，随意坐在了沙发的扶手上，全然无视了Chris大失所望的神情，“你们会不会太着急了点？我是说，我和Chris今天才第一次认识你，你们俩就已经领了证、着手准备婚礼、并即将同居了，怎么看都……”

 

“我们已经交往很久了，Jill，”Leon忙不迭地解释道，“当然结婚和买房都是认真商榷后的结果，我们决定这么做，完全是是因为彼此相爱。”

 

Ada偏头凝视着新婚丈夫缓缓勾起唇角，而对方亦是如此，注视着她，嘴角的笑意怎么都掩饰不住。

 

 

 

 

Ada Wong从来都不是一个做事拖泥带水的人，更不会在过分简易的任务上任凭自己耗费太多的时间与精力。她的直属上司Wesker曾打了个比方言简意赅地评价过她，说她即使是单枪匹马地面对一城的丧尸也能轻而易举地转危为安。Jake对此也表示赞同，并多多少少地对她体内那部分东方血统感到好奇——那让她褪去美国人的活力热情，更加地沉稳从容，总能恰到好处地完美掌控一切情绪和举动。

 

所以，当她在一家金碧辉煌的酒店大厅被几个杂牌保镖挡住去路，被告知因为某位大人物意外身亡于此所以所有进出的人都必须接受身份检查时，她的神色也没能被撼动分毫。哪怕五分钟前她还耐着性子让那个所谓的大人物肆意亲吻她的身体，并在轻笑声中利落扭断了对方的脖子。她看似不经意地打开刚才在套间衣橱中随意拿走的昂贵皮包，手按上一堆化妆品下的冰冷枪械，挤在人群中等着保镖检查身份。Ada完全相信自己能够不费吹灰之力地解决这些低水平的保镖，让他们去阴曹地府再为那个老色鬼尽忠。

 

然而，并未等到她拔出枪来，她现如今的丈夫就毫无预兆地挡在了她的身前。他耀眼的一头金发在暖色灯光下晃住了Ada的眼睛，等她再反应过来时，对方的手就已经搭上了她裸露的肩膀，将她整个人揽入怀中，深情地看着她的眼睛，带着薄茧的手掌磨磋着她的脸传来舒适的暖意:“我的错，别生气了好吗亲爱的？明天我们还得拍婚纱照，该回房休息了。”

 

Ada愣了片刻，或许亲密的称呼和接触使她不由自主地抽了抽嘴角，在她的印象里似乎从未与眼前的这个男人相识。但不论怎么说，她本就不喜欢大开杀戒，毕竟事后处理工作棘手麻烦，既然能掩饰过去那便再好不过。于是她顺势埋进对方宽阔的胸膛，淡淡的肥皂香气使她愉悦地勾起了唇角，“你完蛋了。”她压低了声音抬眸看他，而这一副小鸟依人的动作在外人看来俨然就是两个恩爱的小夫妻争吵又和好的日常小生活。他在经过那几个保镖的时候出示了门卡和身份，那些菜鸡便毫无顾忌地让步任由他们坐上电梯。Ada一直依偎着对方，直到他把她带进那间标准套间。

 

“你遇上麻烦了，不是吗？”男人挑了挑眉，英俊的眉眼此时此刻像是着魔一般目不转睛地盯着她，“Leon Scott Kennedy，乐意为您效劳。”

 

她不着痕迹地退后了一些，倚靠在冰冷的门板上，饶有兴趣地仰头凝视着对方的瞳孔。屋内还未通电，昏暗的室内只能看见他暗金色的眸光，隐隐闪动着。Ada眯了眯眼睛，竟也鬼使神差地回答了他:“Ada Wong。”

 

“中国人吗？” 

 

“华裔美国人。”

 

Leon笑了起来，那一副傻傻的纯情傻样不禁让Ada怔住了神。“我很喜欢…嗯，我不是说中国，呃也不是人，是你——啊……”男人结结巴巴了半天，嘴巴一张一合也没挤出几个连贯的单词来，“我是说……如果我真的能拥有一位像您这样美丽的妻子就好了。”

 

Ada抿了抿唇角。她倾身上前，柔软的身躯轻轻地贴上他的，果不其然地感受到对方僵硬的身躯和一声轻呼。

 

So cute。

 

她这么想道，一手按在了他身侧的门板上，将他禁锢在门上。寂静无比的套间中只能听见他们彼此砰然的心跳与略显粗重的喘息声。男人有些手足无措地被抵住，耳根以一种可见的速度红了起来，就像是小学给喜欢的女生传小纸条被老师发现了一样，纯情又可爱。

 

“帅哥，”她伸手缓慢地扯下了他脖子上系着的领带，将其丢在脚边，“不试试怎么知道呢？”

 

众所周知，Ada Wong从来都不是一个做事拖泥带水的人，更不会在过分简易的任务上任凭自己耗费太多的时间与精力。但那一晚，她却地关上了手机，阻绝了那些频频接入的电话与邮件，将所有需要顾及的任务与痛苦抛之脑后，任凭对方将她温柔地带倒在柔软舒适的床上，萦绕着清新宜人的肥皂香气，火热而滚烫地旖旎缠绵，黏腻沉沦地似要交融为一体。

 

在结束了一个长而甜蜜的深吻后，Ada一边无可抑制地将对方搂得更紧，一边迷迷糊糊地想着，果然男人的纯情都是装出来的。

 

 

而这，便是Kennedy夫妇一切故事的开端。

 

 

Tbc.


	2. Chapter2

【02】

 

  Leon Scott Kennedy，三十岁，男，拥有一份收入稳定、福利齐全的警察工作。他为人和善、做事认真，极具正义感的无畏英勇更是让他在同届同事之中脱颖而出，因几年前只身一人救出Graham总统被绑架的女儿而被提拔为总统的私人保镖，薪水颇丰。最重要的是，他还有一张令无数少女为其倾倒的脸，再加之天性风流的性格，在前些年他身边的女人几乎是隔几天就换一个。换到后来，连本人都觉得有些厌烦，干脆就不和她们正式确定关系了。以至于在Chris以男友的身份和Jill同居（当然没有同床）三年后，这个不会任何家务的精致汉子还依旧处于单身状态。

 

  所以，所有认识他久了的朋友都一直认为Leon会一直单身下去，自由自在无拘无束，几乎没有一个人相信这个潇洒的男人会被婚姻的誓言禁锢住。因此，当Leon将那一份份精美简约、印有两人结婚照片的请柬毕恭毕敬地送到他们手中时，除了已经知情的Redfield兄妹与Jill外，其余的人都是一副吃惊到下巴掉地上的表情。

 

  “嘿，说真的，结婚请柬？圣弗朗西斯科的一场浪漫的草地婚礼？Leon Scott Kennedy和Ada Kennedy？”Helena用一种审视外星人的诧异眼神盯着那张淡紫色的典雅印花请柬，照片下印着的熟悉名字，却让她觉得有些毛骨悚然。不过照片上紧靠在一起的两人第一眼看上去倒是十分般配。面容清秀的黑发女子淡然地微笑着，平如秋水波澜不惊的眸子却蓦地让Helena觉得有一丝熟悉，“我觉得我的眼睛出问题了，需要Rebecca好好地检查一下。”

 

  “她很漂亮，非常漂亮，”队里年纪最小的Sherry却表现地最为淡定，只是中肯地评价道，“她的黑发看上去棒极了——是中国人？”

 

  “是的。Ada的父母居住在中国，都是教师，在她很小的时候就把她送到美国来读书。所以她也差不多算是大半个美国人了，没有口音，思想…也很开放。”Leon谈及妻子的时候整个人都像是陷进了粉红色的甜蜜泡泡之中，这让BSAA小队其他队员们都感到一阵恶寒。

 

  “噢，很开放？有多开放？你们一夜几次？”Chris倚靠在他那张特意加强过的椅子上，因调侃了多年光棍的兄弟突然结婚而自己还是与女友保持原状感到不爽，说话也不由地带着刺，丝毫没有顾及在场其他几个女生的感受。坐在他身边的Jill端着一杯刚磨好的咖啡，面不改色地狠狠地踹了他一脚。

 

  谁知这个令人尴尬的问题Leon还真的认真思考了好久，满脸严肃地望向他的兄弟:“大概，一周四五次这个样子？Ada为Tricell Inc.的总裁工作，平时的工作都很忙，我又经常有任务，心有余而力不足嘛。不过Ada本人但是挺享受这个的，我们都很享受，而且——很热爱。”

 

  Piers在一旁笑出了声。

 

  Chris略显哀怨地回望Jill——你看看人家的频率！我们呢！一个月都达不到四五次吧！

 

  Jill冷漠地剐了他一眼——就那么多，不做滚蛋。

 

  “哦，我们可一点儿都不想了解你们腻腻歪歪的床上小情事。”Rebecca自一堆五颜六色的实验药剂中匆匆抬头，只瞥了一眼那漂亮的结婚请柬便又重新专心致志地投身于工作，“抱歉了Leon，我可能……不能参加你们的婚礼了。你能明白的对吧？那件事情……”

 

 “我完全能够理解，没关系的Rebecca。” Leon勉强地笑了笑。自从半年前那起突发的袭击事件*发生后，Rebecca对婚礼便十分抵触敏感，再加上Billy至今依旧下落不明，他也不能强求对方做她接受范围之外的事情。

 

  “也许我能出席你们家的新生儿派对？”Rebecca补充道，“按照你们现在的频率……大概很快就能收到另一张请柬了？”

 

  “……我和Ada暂时不准备要孩子。”Leon无所谓地耸耸肩，“她的工作很忙，毕竟公司事情很多，她的上级也非常需要她。更何况，我们还年轻嘛，不急着要孩子，也没有长辈催促，二人世界也挺好的。”

 

  Sherry窝在沙发中拿着手机刷游戏，头也没抬便吐槽道:“可是Leon，平时你见到小孩子眼睛都发直，战场上要是看到孩子都是第一个飞扑过去的。说你不喜欢孩子，不想要一个自己的孩子，估计连Hanigan都不信。” 

 

  不远处对着电脑屏幕不断敲击键盘的Hanigan抬手表示赞同。

 

  Leon喝着面前的一杯速溶咖啡，默默地把已到嘴边的反驳连同温热苦涩的咖啡一同咽进喉中。

 

  他确实是喜欢小孩子，但那也差不多意味着他想要一个完整的家。

 

  十几年前的他还是一个默默无闻的新晋警察，即使身为那一届所有人中成绩最优秀的新手，他也遭到了前辈们的冷嘲热讽。没有人能够帮他努力，他只能自己拼尽全力向上爬。年轻人总归是意气风发，更何况那时的他还怀揣着极大的拯救世界的英雄梦。Sherry便是那个阶段他救下的民众之一，那时候她还只有十岁不到，稚嫩而孱弱，无助地等待着人来给予援助。如今，这个父母双亡的坚强姑娘已经凭借自身的努力，加入了这个团队。

 

  他们都愿为这个世界奉献一切，守护他们所珍视的、爱着的一切。

 

  BSAA是隶属于政府的一支特别行动队伍，Chris和Jill作为创始和发起人，当然也就邀请了相识多年的老友Leon。现如今，队伍里的八个人各司其职，致力于解决所有突发的恐怖袭击与危机世界的一切行动。他们每个人都或多或少地背负着一些难以放下的过去，比如Helena加入这个组织的初衷便是为了她已逝的妹妹报仇雪恨。Leon直到现在还能清楚记得几年前，她一身血污地找到他们，溢满眼泪的眸中尽是痛恨与杀意，哽咽嘶吼着请求让她加入。她妹妹惨死的时候只有十六岁，最后他们在悬崖下找到尸体的时候甚至已经辨认不出身形和模样。那是他们第一次也是最后一次看到Helena哭得撕心裂肺，在那之后，只能看到她的逐渐成熟与稳重。

 

  在Leon还很小的时候，曾无数次地幻想过他的未来是什么样子的——但从没有想到过是像现在这样整日浴血奋战，把自己的命攥在手心，哪怕是每日清晨苏醒，望着灿烂美好的日光也会为自己依旧活着而感到庆幸。

 

  他的身边从不缺女人，但从没有哪个女人会像Ada那样令他疯狂为之着迷。

 

  她就像是暗夜之中的一朵娇艳欲滴又淬满毒液的罂粟花，牢牢地抓住了他的视线，让他上瘾沉沦、无法自拔。说一见钟情都不够，在熙熙攘攘人群中第一眼看到她时，他都觉得自己的呼吸快要停滞了。想要认识她、了解她的欲望如同熊熊烈火般燃烧席卷了他的整个脑子，让他无法控制自己的一举一动。

 

  更别说是共度那样一个美好的夜晚了。

 

  Leon摸摸鼻子，又重新笑了起来。

 

  他已经三十岁了，近几年来他一直都希望能够稳定下来，和一个值得的人组成一个幸福的家庭。暂时不要孩子，那没关系，反正他们的日子还长着呢。

 

  手机铃声突兀地响了起来，Leon看着屏幕上显示的“President”字样，无奈地叹了口气。

 

  

 

  “结婚请柬？”中年男人端坐在办公桌前，手捧着那张淡紫色请柬，眼中闪过一丝诧异与惊愕。他抬头望向面前的Ada，咬了咬下唇尽力隐藏着自己不满的神色，“之前你只是说有未婚夫，我没想到……居然这么快你们就要结婚了。”

 

  “当然，Mr.Simmons，我和他已经交往了好几年，认为是时候稳定下来了。”工作时的她总是穿着一成不变的修身黑色西装，紫红色的内衬为其增添不少性感迷人的魅力。她职业化地微笑着，眸中没有一丝情绪，“我来向您请假，毕竟我们一个月后就要举行婚礼了。”

 

  良久，Simmons缓缓点头，算是同意。

 

  Ada毕恭毕敬地鞠躬转身，行云流水地退出总裁办公室，因此并没有看到Simmons紧紧蹙起的眉毛。

 

  她掏出崭新的手机，果不其然收到了她缠人的新婚丈夫发来的好几条信息。

 

  〖中午有约，不能陪你吃饭啦。〗

 

  〖晚上一起吃晚饭怎么样？我知道一家不错的中国餐馆，我猜你应该会喜欢。〗

 

  〖即使太忙了也别忘了吃饭噢。〗

 

  〖爱你♡〗

 

  “真傻。”

 

  她啧舌轻轻说道，甚至都察觉不到自己唇角不由扬起的一抹弧度。

 

  

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

Ashley Graham是个好女孩。

她留着淡黄色的直顺短发，乖巧伏贴着白皙粉嫩的面颊，略带些婴儿肥的小脸满是青春与天真。她也不像Ada那样性感迷人，充满神秘性的莞尔一笑便能把情绪全都隐藏在心底。她的所有想法和感受都呈现在面部表情上，娇小的身躯更是极容易让男人燃起对纯洁少女的保护欲，Leon也不例外——

当然，其中囊括的所有感情仅仅只是像Chris会奋不顾身地保护Claire一样纯粹。

而现下这个二十二岁的小姑娘却不会想这么多，在她充满了粉红泡泡的浪漫世界里，唯一在乎的便只有Leon Kennedy这个人。几年前她遭一个邪教绑架，被困在欧洲一个偏僻的村庄而被Leon解救，九死一生好不容易才回到美国，自然而然也就对拼命保护自己的Leon产生了无可救药的爱恋之情。她让父亲提拔他加入DSO特别行动小组隶属于总统个人，再各种借机让父亲约Leon出来吃个饭或者看个电影之类的。哪怕仅仅是和他说几句平淡普通的句话，她也感到莫大的开心与满足。

正如现在，Leon坐在华贵高端的餐厅中的真皮座位上，漫不经心地戳着盘中那块香气四溢的牛扒。Ashley则是坐在他的对面，满脸希冀与崇拜地撑着下巴注视他。她藏在桌下的一只手紧握着一个包装精美的丝绒盒子——那是她准备送给他的礼物。她已经决定要勇敢直面自己的情感，她要大声告诉他，Ashley Graham真的真的很喜欢Leon Kennedy。

“Ashley。”

“嗯？”

“我要结婚了。”Leon轻咳一声，面对少女无邪纯真的笑脸，干巴巴地迟缓开口。

Ashley的笑容凝固在了脸上。

“已经领了证，一个月后举行婚礼。”Leon完全知道Ashley对他的感情，也清楚明了他在DSO占有一席之位的绝大部分原因是为什么，而这也正是他加入BSAA的理由。他们在西班牙共同患难、历经生死，但他终究只将Ashley当妹妹看待，丝毫不夹杂别的情愫。好在总统对此表示理解，在委婉地表达了对Leon不能成为自己女婿的遗憾后，他希望Leon果断一些拒绝Ashley，不要让她为情所困。

“是吗……恭喜了Leon。”Ashley的肩膀开始微微地颤抖，她极力地想要劝说自己不要反应过激，但她本就是一个所有情绪都写在脸上的女孩儿，因此她的一切努力都显得没什么成效，大大的眼睛漾着点点晶莹。

Leon叹了口气，隔着小小的一张圆桌摸了摸Ashley的脑袋:“抱歉了Sweet Heart*，我……只把你当妹妹看，不能成为你人生的依靠。不过以后你有什么困难的话可以随时找我，我会以兄长的身份尽力为你解围……好吗？”  
Ashley的眼眶和鼻子都红成一片，但她还是狠下心来重重地点头，努力在唇角扯出一个微笑:“她，叫什么名字？”

“Ada——Ada Kennedy。”

 

 

而此时此刻的另一边，这位Ada Kennedy正坐在她和搭档共享的安全屋中，满脸倦容地脱下沾染了鲜血的红色衬衫，只剩一件薄薄的内衣，雪白的胳膊上赫然一道狰狞可怖的伤口。她望着镜子里狼狈的自己啧了啧舌，从洗漱台的最下层掏出医疗箱开始为自己处理。

“所以这是真的？不是一个阴谋或是玩笑？”Jake同样因为方才激烈的战斗而显得有些疲惫，他躺在舒适的沙发中玩弄着枪械，拆了又装装了又拆的动作反反复复。桌上依旧摆着那张婚礼请柬，Jake仔细认真地端详了一会儿那上面的照片，眯了眯眼睛，“长得倒还不错，至少——不像Simmons那个老家伙一样令人恶心。”

“哦，得了吧，小Wesker，”碘伏消毒伤口时牵引出的钻心疼痛令Ada皱了皱眉，但这丝毫不能阻止她打趣Jake，这几乎已经成为一种习惯。顺带提一句，她之所以能毫不避讳地像这样在Jake面前脱得一干二净，是因为她清楚这个直脑筋的壮汉认准了一个女人便绝对不会再对别的女人产生任何兴趣。因此Ada也非常好奇，这位Jake口中“拯救了他的、无与伦比的天使”究竟是谁，“你明明知道，我只是需要得到Simmons的信任，再将他扳倒罢了。这是一个长期性的任务，那个老谋深算的狐狸不会轻易泄露马脚，我需要时间。”

“所以你就找了这么一个男的结婚？好让那老东西停止对你的穷追不舍？”Jake拿起那张请柬，指尖的血蹭脏了淡紫色的精致封皮，清幽的花香被掩盖在血腥硝烟之下，“你完全可以只带他到Tricell Inc.转两圈，为什么还要结婚？不嫌麻烦？另外——我讨厌那个称呼，别那么叫我。”

Ada盯着梳洗镜中的自己，脸颊上有几处蹭破渗血的小伤，虽然无伤大雅却着实让她不好和Leon解释——总不能说是她穿了新的高跟鞋结果在楼梯上摔倒了吧？那估计对方会对她产生新的认知。

“他很有趣，为什么不玩玩呢？”

 

好在那些小伤口在药物和妆品的帮助下都能够被轻松掩盖，所以当Ada如期准时来到Leon发来的定位地点时，美丽干练地一如她今早出门时候的模样。远远的，她就看到Leon形单影只地站在电影院的门口，在如潮人流中尤为明显，更别说他还有张不错的脸蛋，Ada甚至都已经看到有几个年轻的女孩儿窝在一起小心翼翼地指着他窃窃私语了。

“Ada！”

他却首先看到了缓慢走来的她，兴奋地小跑上前，将她揽入怀中，低头和妻子交换了一个短暂却温柔的吻。Ada任凭对方无论怎么看都过分热情地在公众场合与自己接触，踩上高跟她便正好能将头枕在他的肩头，轻闻她丈夫身上一直带着的宜人清香，“一天都没看到你了，工作还顺利吗？累不累？”

“还好，”她慵懒地随意答道，搂着Leon结实紧致的腰际一同走进影院，“所以，老套的电影约会？”

影院中三三两两地站着不少结伴同行的人，其中绝大部分都是情侣，只因不远处竖着一块大大的爱情电影宣传板。Ada挑了挑眉，也许某个帅哥在期待她会为了一些感人肺腑的爱情桥段而潸然泪下？

“看那个吧。”她指了指不远处的一张恐怖片海报，回首对着她的丈夫微笑，“毕竟，这算是我们的第一次正式约会，看什么得让我选，不是吗？”

Leon吻了吻她的鬓角，温柔地嘱咐她待在原地不要走开，转身便朝售票台走去。

而Ada，在他转身后，敛去了眼中所有的笑意，紧蹙眉头啧舌着回忆他颈脖间坠饰的模样——很好，价值不菲的cartier，今早出门时他还没有戴那样的颈饰。

女人的第六感——Ada想——一定是女人送的。

 

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:  
> *:没记错的话生化危机4最后Leon拉Ashley上摩托艇的时候应该也是喊的Sweet Heart，就当作是之后Leon喊Ashley的习惯性称呼吧w


	4. Chapter 4

【04】

Leon觉得自己被骗了。

他记得就在几个月前，自己还被Ashley拉到电影院来看了一场电影。那是一部烂俗透顶的糟糕影片，全程Leon都心不在焉地走神犯困，狗血离奇的剧情简直蠢得有些幼稚搞笑。但即使是这样，偶尔闪现而出的鬼脸还是能让Ashley尖叫到声嘶力竭。也许是女性的天性，她们在受到惊吓时总会选择钻到熟悉的男性怀中——Leon是这么认为的，毕竟当时小姑娘死死拽着他的胳膊不肯松手，那种尴尬让他至今都记忆犹新。

所以当Ada说要看恐怖片时，他还小小地惊喜了一番。他得承认，对Ada紧紧搂着他不松手这件事他是抱有十二分的期待的。相识不到三天，Leon依旧觉得Ada热情又疏离，除却彼此相拥深吻的时刻，她甚至冷漠地有点令人难以接近，就是站在她的身边都会有种不知如何开口的那种感觉。但这丝毫不妨碍他对她的爱，不同的人才会互相吸引，Leon的直觉告诉他，Ada就是此生值得他去用生命守护的那个人。

可真实的情况却让Leon觉得有些无所适从。

Ada微笑着婉拒了他递上的一盒爆米花，不算特别强硬但语气中却带着不容拒绝意味地劝他以后也要少吃这种过甜食品。而且，自电影开始到现在，她只一声不吭地喝着清咖，视线不曾脱离过屏幕一刻。这也就算了，如果说是不喜欢看电影时说话，Leon还能表示理解，但当接二连三的可怖场景突发时，她仍旧淡定地就好像在看笑话一般，害怕地寻求一个温暖怀抱在她身上似乎根本不成立。

Leon不断抓起爆米花塞入嘴中，郁闷颓废地瘫在椅子上，脑中一直在纠结着该如何找个合适的理由去牵她的手。如果BSAA的其他成员知道了他此刻的窘境一定会笑得把基地给掀了——阅女无数的Leon Kennedy居然会烦恼于该怎么牵人家小手……

他的妻子太强势了，让身为男人的他没有一点展现男子气概的机会。

没办法。

谁让他喜欢。

“太无聊了。”Ada突然开口。她缓缓地摘下3D眼镜，偏头压低了声音看着他，“可别跟我说这电影的剧情吸引了你……烂透的丧尸题材，我有点看不下去了。”

“巧了，我也是。”Leon顺势低头吻住她柔软的薄唇，苦涩浓醇的咖啡与甜腻的糖渍交融在一起，竟意外地令人着迷。他特意选了最后一排的位置，再加上这电影已进入放映后期，全场也就中部零零散散地坐着几个观众，他们的一些小举动也自然就无人注意到。那是一个绵长而温柔的吻，不同于初见那夜如火般热情奔放、似要将对方揉进骨血的那种霸道和强劲，在一阵诡异惊悚的音效中，难舍难分的吻让他们在分开时彼此都气喘吁吁。他凝视着她在昏暗投映灯下熠熠明亮的深色瞳孔，抿了抿嘴角。

“那我们……做点有趣的？”

“如你所愿。”

她的语气和神色依旧轻佻，可当她主动揽过他的颈脖重新让他们的唇齿交融时，Leon彻底认定自己半生风流却无可救药地陷入了她的爱情之中。

一直到电影结束，Leon也没弄懂这么长的一百分钟它究竟在叙述什么故事。不过谁会在意呢？他在诡异的气氛中亲吻她，仿佛有一个世纪那么长，且丝毫不会让他感到无聊或是厌倦。一想到怀中这个令他疯狂着迷的女人已在法律上和他紧紧地绑在一起，他就感到一种无与伦比的满足和自豪，这种成就感甚至更胜他在全国人民的面前接受总统的勋章。

他们互相依偎着离开影院，走上夜晚灯火通明的街道。熙熙攘攘的人流令Ada感到略微不适，毕竟在她与Leon接触之前，她几乎是从未涉足过如此喧嚷嘈杂却又平凡朴实的地方。仰首注视着满脸笑容说个不停的丈夫，在没什么情绪敷衍回应的同时，她又有点迟疑——她也许根本就不该把Leon牵扯进来。

Simmons背地里在搞什么阴谋就连Wesker暂时都一无所知，那个狡猾阴险的老家伙简直把消息封闭地一丝不漏，而且说不定已经知道了她潜入Tricell Inc.的真实目的，只是等待一个恰当的时机把她除掉。其实Ada本身并不在意，她可不认为Tricell Inc.的安保系统能困住她，再怎么说她也是在Wesker那个老变态手底下跌爬滚打出来的。更何况说到底，她无父无母了无牵挂，即使不愿但大不了就是一死，估计也没有人会在她的墓前献上纯白的鲜花。

但Leon不一样。在这一切发生之前，他是一个帅气还有钱的成功人士，正直又善良，本应该安稳平静地娶妻生子，却因对她施以援手而卷入这场风波之中。如果她暴露，第一个被牵连的就是她的合法丈夫。她听命于Wesker，但不代表她就会像一个傻子似的为他牺牲卖命。为了活命，她一定会供出Umbrella和Albert Wesker，那也就意味着她会被两路追杀，唯一躲闪的方法就只有改头换面、隐姓埋名，而那都不一定能够安全。可Leon还有他自己的人生，她不能奢望他会全然接受她的工作身份，再陪伴她满世界流亡。

Ada从不畏承认自己自私自利——但她却不想让这个相识三天的男人为她舍弃一切。

“你有在听吗Ada？”Leon挥手在她面前晃了晃，把她从胡思乱想中强行拉回现实，“在想什么这么入神？是不是太累了，要不然我们早点回去？”

在想着要不要和你离婚——Ada默默地把话咽了回去，伸手握住了对方略带薄茧的温暖手掌，倚靠在丈夫的肩膀，犹豫了一番还是咬了一口他刚刚在夜市上非要买下来的冰糖葫芦，“没什么，工作上的事罢了。另外——新的颈饰不错。”她睨了一眼他颈间垂挂着的饰物，挑了挑眉。

他却一点儿都不在意地摸了摸那块一看便价值不菲的饰物，笑道：“一个朋友送的，当着她的面我也不好拒绝就接受了，忙了一整天也没想着取下。”

“她？（She）”她很少吃属于中国的食物，那会让她联想起自己不堪回首的幼时际遇。而冰糖葫芦里的……应该是叫山楂的这种东西却有些酸，Ada被这奇怪的口感刺激地有些说不出话来，“所以说，帅哥，我们结婚的第二天，你就接受其他女人的礼物？”

Leon愣了愣。

像是从未想过他的妻子会因为这个而质问他，平淡地语气后却分明带着不满的酸味。这出乎意料地令他高兴，纵使这本来应该是让所有男人厌烦的事情，可换作Ada，他却觉得这是一种她在乎自己的表现。

“老天，我可真爱你。”他俯身兴奋地在妻子的唇角印下一吻，不经意舔去了粘在粉嫩唇际的糖渍，冰糖蜜蜜的糖分在口腔中蔓延，“Ada，只要你在我的身边，我生命的每分每秒都充满了幸运。”

Ada轻笑出声，唇角微微扬起的弧度让Leon不由地心跳加速。她踮起脚尖，同样也在他的面颊上重重印下满是糖渍的黏黏一吻，继而得逞一般愉悦地舔着红唇：“说情话可真有一套，难怪那些姑娘都喜欢你。”

“这么说，你也是其中之一？”

“我和她们不一样，”她戳了戳丈夫的胸口，“我可是Mrs.Kennedy，不是吗？”

 

 

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

Kennedy夫妇的婚礼不需要多么唯美华丽的布景，亦或昂贵奢华的装饰。即使这两人的薪水丰厚程度远超过一般的中产阶级水平，但他们依旧选择用最朴实而低调的方式来举办他们的婚礼。

Leon甚至还问过Ada会不会喜欢中式风格的红色婚礼，毕竟他的妻子体内留着东方血统还对红色系衣服情有独钟，但Ada却只是淡然地婉拒，并申明西方的纯白婚纱就足够，不必大费周章。于是，婚礼会场的全部设计和规划就都交给了Ada，Leon也就只能在一旁提提建议。幸而两人的意见一般都不谋而合，因此在策划婚礼这件事情上并没有产生多大的分歧。

为了不让Ada看出端倪，在拟订邀请名单时，除了BSAA的其他七名成员外，Leon还特地写上了总统和一些和他关系不错的政府官员、包括警局中十几个过命兄弟的名字。但无论如何，他和Ada最后绞尽脑汁，最后敲定下来的名单，也就那么三四十个人罢了。Leon觉得这对于一场婚礼来说确实不妥，但Ada却表示无所谓，他们的婚姻只需要被值得的人见证就够了。Leon瞥了一眼Ada那张纸上写了十分钟就写出来两个名字的惨状，默默点头同意。

Jake Muller——据说是她唯一能说上话的男性友人。

还有——Derek C Simmons。

“为什么要邀请Simmons？你难道认识他吗Ada？”Simmons作为美国安全顾问，Leon第一个就把他排除在邀请名单之外。他对这个满脸虚伪笑容的中年男人提不起一丁点的好感，更别说之前他还无意中得到了一些消息，一些令他对Simmons更加反感的消息。

Ada睨了Leon一眼:“我为他工作。”

Leon愣了愣，大脑当机了好一阵子:“你指的是……Simmons是Tricell Inc.的幕后总裁？”

“嗯哼。”

总之，Leon不情不愿地在邀请Simmons这件事上妥协了。毕竟，他可不想自己的妻子在蜜月阶段就被抓回去工作。

 

“我觉得参加葬礼的人都不会像现在这么少。”Chris难得穿上了一件西装，健硕粗壮的身躯被硬塞在没什么弹性的面料中，让他看起来更像一个社会恶霸。他站在Leon身边，啧舌看着婚礼会场零零散散聚成几小团的来宾，感叹道，“也许你们该好好注重一下社交关系的发展。”

“新婚快乐，Leon，”站在Chris身侧的Jill狠狠拧了一把Chris的腰，疼得他面容顿时扭曲。这是Leon在潜入任务外第一次看到Jill身着礼服，深蓝柔软的长裙衬得她高挑而干练。她无视了Chris略显哀怨的眼神，对Leon露出一个微笑，“他就是不知道什么时候该说什么不该说什么。”

“没事，反正都习惯了。”Leon爽朗地笑起来。每一位熟识他的人都看得出，他已经很久没有这般开心过了，更别说前段时间他还在度过一段难熬的颓废期。蓄了许久的胡渣被刮得一干二净，只因之前在接吻时Ada随口提了一句胡子扎得她不怎么舒服，当晚他便在洗漱台上折腾了半个小时。刮了胡子的Leon顿时年轻了十岁，一下子又让大家看到了仿佛是二十岁精力旺盛的那个小青年。量身定制的手工西装使他看上去精神极了，并且Leon的强壮不同于Chris，挺拔的西装一上身就显得精瘦又潇洒。Helena笑着在他胸前别上一朵玫瑰，还不忘打趣了一番他精心打理过的发型。

Sherry自会场一旁的别墅中走出，稚气未脱的少女面颊绯红，淡黄色的蓬松纱裙让她看上去像个精美可爱的娃娃。她的手中捧着一只纯白的丝绸盒子，缀满鲜嫩花瓣的羽绒中稳稳躺着两只简约大气的戒指。她微笑着走到大家身边，和Leon商量了一下待会儿递上戒指的细节。大家都赞同让Sherry来担任这个充满祝福意味的角色，毕竟她笑起来的时候简直温暖地可以融化一切冰冷。

“……Sherry？”

Ada的那位男性友人——Leon想了想，应该是叫Jake没错——他留着板寸头，一米九左右的身高给人一种难以言喻的压迫感，锋利冷峻的眉眼和他左脸上一道长长的疤痕给人的第一印象便是凶神恶煞，之前只身一人在会场中乱逛，不耐与无谓的样子像极了一个玩世不恭的纨绔少爷。然而此刻，他踌躇片刻还是犹豫地唤住了Sherry，一副欲言又止的样子让大家都不禁愣住。

Sherry似乎非常惊讶，她局促地退后两步，牵强地勾了勾唇角，眼神飘飘忽忽地不敢望向对方，逃避敷衍的意味再明了不过:“嗨，Jake……好久不见，嗯……见到你，真是意外。”

“Ada Wong是我的，朋友。”

“Ada Kennedy。”Leon顽固执拗地开口纠正道，引来BSAA全队的白眼和Jake根本就懒怠理他的无视。

“真巧……我是说，这世界太小了不是吗。”Sherry不着痕迹地咬着下唇，不由自主地抓紧了手中的盒子，“Leon也是我的朋友。”

“嘿，我知道这不对，无论如何，我们得谈谈…”Jake上前按住Sherry的肩膀，突如其来的力道令少女差些没抓稳手中的戒指盒。他微蹙着眉，神情急切又带着抱歉。看到Sherry手足无措的样子，Leon立刻想要阻止Jake对她的束缚，却被Jill拦住了。

就在所有人等待着这场婚礼之外的意外会如何发展之时，被Leon高薪聘请而来担任司仪一职的Hanigan走到了白色长毯的尽头，举手示意大家安静地退至长毯两侧。Jake不情不愿地撒了手，却仍用眼神巴巴地向面前的金发少女祈求回应。Sherry胡乱地点了点头，雪白的颊上泛起愈渐明显的红晕，连忙踩着小高跟小跑到长毯的末端。Leon在Jill的劝说下暂且冷静下来，将刚刚一小段不和谐的插曲抛在脑后，他紧张兮兮地站到Hanigan身侧，平复着激动的心情以期盼着长毯那端即将出现的——他的新娘。

Leon一直认为娇艳的红色很适合Ada——成熟性感，诱惑迷人——可却从未想过纯白在她的身上也会如此美丽地动人心魄。洁白如雪的抹胸婚纱勾勒出她有致的曲线，轻薄的细纱覆在白皙瘦削的颈脖和肩部，分明的锁骨间垂挂着一条镶嵌了闪烁着幽蓝光晕的水晶项链，映衬地她深色的瞳孔深邃而灵动。乌黑的短发被梳理在半边耳后，典雅朴质的白银花饰盘绕着发开至白纱坠下的发旋之中。她粉嫩的唇带着淡淡的微笑，手捧着娇艳欲滴的香槟玫瑰，只身一人缓步朝他走来。

悠扬庄严的动人曲调奏响了整片草地。Leon凝视着Ada的眼睛，方才的紧张和不安一扫而空，只屏起呼吸静静地等待着对方走到自己的身边。那么短暂的十几秒钟，却漫长地足以令他们细数完一个月来的点点滴滴，包括初见时的怦然心动。等到两手紧紧相握时，他们炽热的瞳孔中就只有彼此。

只要她的手依旧愿意放在他的手心，他就绝不会主动放开。

“你的表情就跟见了鬼似的。”她无声地用口型说着，引得他直接忍俊不禁，咧开了嘴角笑得灿烂。

他们四手紧握，彼此凝望。

“我们今天齐聚于此，见证这一对爱侣的结合，成为合法夫妻。他们找到了彼此，并将和对方共度余生。但开始之前，如果有人对他们的结合有所反对，请现在就说出来，否则将永远保持沉默。”Hanigan娴熟而专业地说着，她面带欣慰的微笑，视线在两人之间来回移动。

正如他们所期望的那样，他们并没有得到回音。

“很好，那么我们继续。你，Leon Scott Kennedy，是否愿意娶这位美丽的女士作为你的合法妻子？相持相伴，无论健康或是疾病，无论富贵或是贫穷，你都将忠于她，直到死亡把你们分开？”

Leon迎上Ada调笑的目光，深深换气，抑制不住的喜悦已然将要喷薄而出:“是的，我愿意。”

“你，Ada Wong，是否愿意嫁给这位男士作为你的合法丈夫？相持相伴，无论健康或是疾病，无论富贵或是贫穷，你都将忠于他，直到死亡把你们分开？”

Ada舔了舔下唇:“当然，我愿意。”

“那么接下来，我们的戒指——”

Sherry闻声缓缓走出，她手捧着精致的戒指盒，温暖如三月初阳的笑容在她的脸上漾开。Jake在人群中注视着她的身影，顿时百感交集，但也只是扬了扬嘴角。

Leon拿起盒中小一号的那只戒指:“凭这只戒指——我娶你。”他牵过Ada那只白皙而漂亮的手，温柔而细心地替她戴在无名指上。

“凭这枚戒指——我嫁给你。”Ada同样将戒指套上了Leon的左手无名指。两双手紧紧地相握，银色的光晕在灿烂耀眼的阳光下熠熠生辉。

“那么凭借总统先生近期赋予我的权利，”Hanigan朝着台下坐在第一排的总统先生微笑点头致意，“我宣布你们——结为夫妻。现在，你可以吻你的新娘了，Mr.Kennedy。”

Leon闻言，俯身轻吻上妻子红润的唇瓣。宾客纷纷起身，热情而轰动的掌声响彻整个会场，每个人的脸上皆带着祝福与快乐。

而Leon与Ada，互相拥抱着对方，深深地沉溺在这个甜美而深沉的吻之中。十指相扣，无名指间清脆的触碰声如铃音般悦耳。

他在她沉静如海的眸中看到了他自己。

也看到了爱。

 

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

【06】

Derek C Simmons，美国安全事务助理，国家安全顾问，Tricell Inc.的幕后老总——Leon一直对他提不起任何好感，见面了最多就礼貌地打个招呼，从来也没有深入交谈过。几年前他只身一人救出Ashley的事虽然被总统强行压了下来，却还是有不少政府成员知晓，以至于那段时间Leon收到的就职邀请络绎不绝。Simmons不是那群人之一，他只在总统的宴会上见过Leon，并且在所有人都为Leon的英勇事迹举杯庆贺时，不屑地自己一饮而尽。现在，他正优雅从容地端着一杯香槟，上前对Leon和他的新婚妻子送上祝福。

如果真的能算祝福的话。

“亲爱的Ada，我的幸运女神，”他二话不说便张开双臂拥抱了身着婚纱的美丽新娘。对于Leon，他只是漠不关心地草草点头致意；可对Ada，他眼神中饱含着的炽热与执着甚至让Leon感到一阵恶寒，“对于你的婚姻，我感到万分惋惜，毕竟你如此美丽动人、令人着迷，工作又总是一丝不苟地完成。我多为你感到可惜啊，我的Ada，你本值得更好的。”

Leon尴尬而又不失礼貌地笑了笑。

Piers默默地附在Chris耳边：“他是来拆台的吗？”

Chris拍拍他的肩膀，给他一个“他倒是拆得了啊”的眼神。

“多谢您的好意，Mr.Simmons，”Ada的唇角仍旧带着浅淡的笑意，她对于中年男人的肢体接触并未表现地感到不适，却也不怎么甘之如饴便是了。她深邃的瞳孔平如秋水——Leon欣慰地想着——那里只有在装下Leon Kennedy时才会泛起热情一些的波澜，哪怕她自己都察觉不到，“但Leon对我来说已经是最好的，我难以想象不和他度过的后半生会是怎样的孤寂与痛苦。”

他的妻子侧身凝视着他，亮亮的眸中溢满了深情。白皙温暖的纤细手指轻轻握住他的，属于彼此的银白钻戒在阳光下熠熠生辉闪耀着夺目的光。Leon顺势揽过了Ada的肩膀，礼貌地对中年男人点头微笑。“我会用我的生命去爱她的，您大可放心。”

Simmons意味深长地看着互相依偎的两人，片刻后举了举酒杯一饮而尽，留下一句淡漠的“新婚快乐”便转身离去，投身于围绕着总统讨论着政治金融高级话题的小团体。

“我觉得那老头对你有意思，”Leon俯身吻了吻妻子的鬓角，馥郁悠然的香水味藏匿在她柔顺的发间，令他如痴如醉，“他的眼神都恨不得把你生吞活剥了。”

“吃醋了帅哥？”Ada嗤笑出声，Leon能看出他的妻子今日心情十分愉悦，不然也不会一直把笑意带在脸上。

她用眼神示意Leon将目光投向不远处的Ashley。女孩今日明显特意梳妆打扮过，淡淡的妆容和粉嫩的纱裙使她看上去稚气未脱又清新可爱，实在是让人没法讨厌起来。看得出来，她已在极力克制自己的目光，却还是忍不住一直朝他们这边瞟。Ada抱臂倚靠在Leon的胸膛，语气中带有一丝调侃，“总统的千金，嗯哼？所以说，那条颈饰也是她送给你的？啧，可惜，要让你放弃这么一段前程似锦的美好姻缘了。”

“噢Ada，Ashley于我而言只是妹妹罢了。”Leon明白Ada只是随口开了句玩笑，既然是玩笑，那也没有多少被重视的价值。他清楚她是知道他有多爱她的，即使他们在相识不到一个月的情况下就完成了领证、婚礼等别的情侣大概两、三年都做不到的事。

他又依稀想起他们初次翻云覆雨醒来后的情形。依偎在他怀中的黑发女性尚未苏醒，温热的鼻息喷薄在他的肌肤上，骚弄地他差些忍俊不禁。她雪白光滑的颈脖与肩膀都印满了欢爱后的绯红痕迹，安静清爽又性感诱人的睡颜足足让Leon盯着看了半个小时。待到Ada悠悠转醒，Leon对上那双睡意朦胧的惺忪眼睛，不假思索开口便道:

“你愿意成为Mrs.Kennedy吗？”

不知是刚睡醒思绪还未清醒，还是她在思索Kennedy这个姓氏意味着什么，总之这个问题的答案在五分钟内都没让Leon知晓。这位神秘而美丽的东方女子只是从容地自他臂膀中挣出，裹上酒店里配套的纯白浴袍，拔下充了一晚上电却被强制关闭的手机，一边开启一边拐进了浴室。关上门前，她探出头来，充满打趣意味地冲他挑了挑眉。

“帅哥，也许你能考虑一下承包办理手续和婚礼的全部费用？”

他们的爱就是如此——Leon幸福地想——怦然心动，恩爱缠绵，一月成婚，仓促中带着稳妥，无律中带着自持。Ada淡漠干练、善于隐藏情绪，而他却热情奔放、诚恳老实。但这并不妨碍他们相恋，Leon坚信只有彼此不同的人才会相互吸引。唯一令人忧虑的就是他警察兼总统保镖之外的秘密工作。Leon暂且还不打算向妻子坦白，至少不是现在，又或许永远都不会告诉她。毕竟不是所有女人都能接受丈夫是特工这种听上去天方夜谭的事实，哪怕Ada不是普通女人，他也不想让她从现在开始就整日提心吊胆。

他愿意牺牲自己的一切来让她一生安好。

“新婚快乐，Leon——Ada。”Helena的声音将Leon从一堆胡思乱想中拉回现实。棕褐色盘发的成熟女性身着一袭深紫色的棉质长裙，据说那是她已逝妹妹生前最喜欢的颜色。她面上的妆容精致素雅，却难掩一丝焦虑难耐的情愫。她的目光在Ada和不远处的Simmons之间飘忽不定，似有什么难言之隐不便启齿。

“我想，Miss.Harper想和我聊一聊？”Ada很快便释然地扬了扬唇角，并假装没有看到丈夫眼底闪过的一抹疑惑，踮脚轻啄他的唇，“女生时间，就不带你了。很快回来。”

Ada从来不与人过度接近，仅有的一个朋友、也是唯一一个作为朋友参加她婚礼的Jake听说还是因为两人一起长大才会往来。但她不介意融入Leon的朋友圈，或者说——努力融入他的圈子，怎么说她的丈夫也是个活力四射的万人迷，若她过分不近人情也说不过去。可BSAA小队的其他成员明显能感受到这位新晋嫂子的疏离——一种并不会让人觉得刻意，仿佛是与生俱来的隔阂感。

总之，以Chris为首的一批汉子始终不能理解Leon究竟是怎么成功攻略这名堪称完美的女性的，这看上去简直比“和Chris出任务的所有队友都安然无恙地回来了”还要惊骇。但以Claire为首的绝大部分姑娘则坚定地认为这便是所谓的“真爱”，有着先进思想的高级知识分子还在听完Chris的抱怨后将自己哥哥数落了一番。

而作为和Leon有着过命之交的HelenaHarper，自她第一眼在婚礼请柬上看到Ada时便觉得她有一丝莫名的熟悉。当时她以为是Deborah的死令她神经恍惚，便没有过多在意，直到今日她在人群中捕捉到了那个使她夜不能寐的身影——Simmons。愤怒以燎原之势席卷了她的心智，她的手甚至已经触碰到了昂贵礼服下绑在腿上的手枪，但仅存的理智却在铮铮提醒着她，这是Leon的婚礼，她不能这么自私。痛苦挣扎之中，Helena被一阵猛烈如浪的掌声湮没，尴尬回神之际，抬眼看见的便是白色长毯前拥吻着的一对新人。

刹那间，Helena觉得自己心如明镜。

“你看上去有很多话想和我说，不是吗？”Ada把Helena拉到草地另一边远离人群的地方，她漂亮且迷人的笑意在Helena眼中看上去尤为讽刺，“可是你在忌惮着什么，所以无法当着Leon的面直接说出来。”

Helena敛去了面上强装出的那点和善，怒瞪着Ada那双漆黑清明的瞳孔，极力压低了声音克制住激动的情绪：“我知道你为Simmons工作。”

“我是他的秘书，这人尽皆知。”

“你接近Leon有什么目的？”Helena神色凝重地更加靠近了些，她的表情霎时间变得比刚才更加危险，“Simmons想找Leon的麻烦？还是，想通过他危害到总统？”

Ada的笑容微微一滞，Helena的一番话让她有些不明所以，但她不介意陪她继续玩下去。“真抱歉，我不知道你在说什么。”

“不知道我在说什么？”Helena陡然提高了音量，而这一声极不友好的怒斥显然吸引了其他宾客的注意，以至于Helena不得不僵硬地扯出难看的微笑，仍旧用威胁的眼神警告着Ada，“也许你在帮助Simmons为非作歹的时候，就应该好好想想你们会得到的报应。”

哦，这可太棒了，原来帮人家安排会议行程也算是为非作歹了。Ada不禁觉得有些无奈，但Helena与Simmons的过节却让她十分感兴趣，说不定还能成为扳倒Simmons的一项有力证据。

“别用这种无辜的神情看着我，Deborah死的时候只有十六岁！她比你们任何人都要无辜！”Helena几近咬牙切齿地低吼出声。她已经十分克制了，加入BSAA她的成长之一便是学会了如何冷静忍耐，若是换做几年前的她，说不定现下就已经体术制服、伏面前这个虚假的女人了。“我不知道你抱着什么目的接近Leon，但是，我警告你——最好立刻从他身边消失。”

——Deborah。

很好，看来Simmons和这个Deborah有些恩怨。Ada想起之前听Leon提到Helena时，也提过她有一个死去的妹妹，那这个Deborah就应该是那个妹妹了。Ada挑了挑眉，从容的神态未被撼动半分，“真有趣。在我和Leon的婚礼上，你却让我从他身边消失？”

“该死的——他是那样的爱你！你利用他的时候难道就不会感到一丝愧疚？！”

“我当然爱他。”Ada不假思索地脱口而出，在片刻的停顿后，她继续补充道，“无论我做过什么，或者说，无论你觉得我做过什么，不管真的还是假的，我都希望你记住——我永远不会伤害他。”

Helena沉默地凝视着她。

在那一刻，Ada首次觉得自己的言语出现了破绽。就仿佛是细密编织的网被硬生生地撕裂，暴露出其中最为脆弱的血淋淋的要害之处。

所幸，Helena淡漠地转身离去，并未留下只字片语。Ada知道她不会将她们的对话告诉任何人的，至少不是现在。她和Leon之间的情谊深重，她不会就这么在不确定的情况下破坏Leon的生活。

恍惚抬头望去，那个身着白色西装的身影立刻映入眼帘。他的表情起初还有些疑惑，但当他们四目相接时，再多复杂的神情也都化成了一汪温柔深情的深潭，让她缓缓沉沦其中。

Ada再次露出了笑容，一如既往，提起繁复柔软的裙摆走向她的丈夫。

可惜。

不过又是一个苦涩的谎言罢了。

 

 

Tbc.


End file.
